


School idol lessons!

by ch20youk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: it was supposed to be humor but it's not v funny, sorry;;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20youk/pseuds/ch20youk
Summary: Nico-sensei puts the 'school' in 'school idol'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is my attempt at a secret santa present for redditor WolfeyStar. The idea is inspired by the "idol outfit" set from LLSIF, specifically cards 899, 897, and 888. I plan to add a quick sketch to complement it, since is this hardly enough for a present by itself, so I'll update this with a link to the sketch ASAP! Probably tomorrow. Hope you like it!
> 
> OH also, an actual note: 2 in Japanese is pronounced "ni".

"Alright, listen up!" Nico said, slamming the prop-magic-wand-turned-teacher's-pointer into the chalkboard. "Today marks the end of your subpar grades, because Nico-sensei is here to whip you two into shape! Understood?"

Rin and Hanayo both nodded eagerly, brows furrowed in concentration. Hanayo even pushed her glasses up her nose to make sure she didn't miss a single precious detail.

"Before we start all the… learning stuff," Nico began, hesitating for _only_ a microsecond, "I thought it would be _most_ suitable to remind you both why education is so important to a school idol. Because if an idol doesn't have her wit, beauty, talent, charm, personality, friendliness, and marketability, then what is she?" Nico cleared her throat, having gotten a bit ahead of herself there. "Now, when you think of a school idol, what words do you think of? Hanayo?"

"Cute!" Hanayo blurted out, with the same intensity that she had when talking about rice.

"Of course! Rin?"

"Amazing-nya!"

"Good! These are all the qualities that you'd expect an idol to have, _but_ , 'school idol' has two words in it, and what makes µ's great is that our fans can look up to us not only as idols, but also as students! If we truly want to be amazing, we have to make sure we're amazing in every aspect of our lives!"

The two students ooh'd and ah'd at their teacher's inspiring words. Nico smiled, taking in the wordless admiration like Vitamin D, before getting to part of the lecture she was less confident in, the "learning stuff". She had only been chosen to help her first-year friends because she was the only third-year member not busy with student council activities, but she knew she would make a sad excuse for a teacher in comparison to Eli or Nozomi. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try her best to help her friends out. Besides, half of intelligence is just acting like you know what you're talking about, right?

"Okay, so… what subjects do you guys want to cover?"

Hanayo raised her hand and waited to be called on, ever the courteous pupil. "Um, I've been having some trouble with Algebra II lately…" Rin nodded in agreement, orange hair repeatedly jumping up and smacking back down into her forehead.

"Algebra… so like, y + x = b stuff?" Nico responded with all the certainty of a bona fide professor.

"y = mx + b!" Rin corrected innocently.

"Right, yes, of course. Right. So, what exactly are you doing in class?"

The two girls looked at each other and talked a bit between themselves until they thought of the answer. "Simplifying polynomials."

Nico pinched the temple of her fake glasses and took a deep breath. Polynomials… What sort of nonsense word was that? Although she was pretty sure she remembered hearing it before… That was… a bunch of English letters - variables, and tiny numbers above them. And normal-sized numbers in front of them. And… you move the numbers around until… you can't anymore, or something. Yeah. Okay. So first step, put some letters and numbers on the board. Or better yet, get an expression the textbook! Ha! Easy as that.

"Okay. Soooo let's use this expression as an example and walk through simplifying it."

Nico picked up a piece of chalk and copied the boring math onto the board.

4x2y3 \+ 6xy

"First, obviously," Nico snuck a look down at the textbook, "you factor out an x and a y and the greatest common constant from each term."

X and a y… Factor? That meant multiplication, right? Underneath the expression, Nico wrote 2x+y * 2xy2 \+ …Wait, if the x and y and a constant are gone from the 6xy part, then what the hell is left? Nico stared intently at the board, hoping that her hand on her chin gave off a Michelangelo's _The Thinker_ vibe, except cuter.

"In the end, the actual expression is not important," Nico declared, stepping back to look over her work. "That sort of prescriptive thinking is just what _The Man_ wants you to think is right. But what's most important, and what separates us as true idols, is our capacity for _artistic_ expression. We as school idols must push limits and dare to ask how to improve. And in this case, what matters isn't the actual _math_ , but rather that, if you change the x's to c's and the y's to o's, this middle part becomes 2co. Get it? _Ni-_ co!" For her grand finale, she spun around and pulled her hands into her signature position. "Nico-nico-n- Oi, what are you two doing!?"

She turned around only to see Rin happily sipping on juice while Hanayo ogled the rice ball in her hands like shipwreck survivor who had just found her first meal in weeks. It seemed that while Nico had gotten caught up in trying to pretend to know how to figure out this stupid math problem, her two students had evidently gotten _hungry_ and pulled out their lunches in the middle of the lesson that Nico had so graciously volunteered to give them!

Rin and Hanayo made panicked eye contact with each other, before a sparkle of ingenuity came into the former's eyes.

"Hey, Nico-chan! Have you seen the latest issue of _Idol Girls_? A-Rise is on the cover! I've got it with me, if you'd like to see?"

Hardly a second passed before Nico started grabbing for Rin's messenger bag.


End file.
